Travel Back in Time
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Damon gets sent back in time by one of Bonnie's spells and meets Elena…when she is three years old! Fluffy DE bonding! Takes place after episode one of season two.
1. Chapter 1

Travel Back in Time

Summary: Damon gets sent back in time by one of Bonnie's spells and meets Elena…when she is three years old! Fluffy DE bonding! Takes place after episode one of season two.

Chapter 1

Damon groaned as he woke up and found himself in the middle of the woods. What the hell?" he thought as he stood up and brushed himself off. The last thing he remembered was arguing with that semi couplet witch, aka Bonnie.

"I swear to god Bonnie, when I find you, you will regret doing this to me!" Damon exclaimed loudly through the forest, causing a few nearby birds to fly away.

Soon, he made it to a clearing and stumbled into the blinding sunlight, being slightly caught off guard by the intensity of the rays. He regained his bearings and let his eyes sweep over the streets and the houses that were alined with the road. Something was different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The honking of a car grabbed his attention and Damon looked out into the road as a small child ran infront of the vehicle to retrieve a ball. He shook his head and watched as the car inched closer and closer. Apparently the driver couldn't get the car to stop. "I'm so going to regret this." Damon said quietly to himself as he dashed infront of the car and grabbed the child from death's grasp. Once they were safely on the sidewalk, Damon set the the trembling and crying child on the ground. She looked up at him with a tear streaked face and it was only then did Damon freeze in his place. Her light brown hair and chocolatey eyes could make her a younger version of Elena and Katherine. The resemblance was mind boggling to Damon and it was only when a loud cry was heard did it finally click in his brain.

"Elena Gilbert! My god what were you thinking?" A brown haired woman ran past Damon and crushed the child in a hug, letting Elena cry into her chest. "Hey don't cry. Mommy's not mad at you. I'm just glad that you are safe."

After a couple of minutes, Elena's cries soon subsided and she pointed a chubby finger at the shell shocked Damon. "He save me."

Elena's mother nodded once and picked up her daughter, holding her close to her body before turning towards Damon. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Damon nodded once, slowly coming out of his shocked state. He stared at the little Elena nestled in her mother's arms before realization hit him like a fret train. He was sent back in time. How far, he had no idea. But judging by Elena's age he guessed an estimate of 15 years.

"No problem. I'm just glad she's safe." Damon replied while staring at Elena who had her thumb in her mouth. He chuckled inwardly. Who knew Elena was this cute when she was little?

"Well, I have to go home and put Elena to sleep. It's past her bedtime. You're welcome to come over if you'd like."

Damon stood, contemplating this woman's offer. If he went, then he would most likely be messing with the future and would face the wrath of Bonnie. However, if he didn't go, then he would have to deal with this new world alone and miss out on the chance of knowing Elena when she was this little. "I'll gladly come." he replied, keeping his eyes locked on the now sleeping Elena.

"Oh thank you. And my name is Miranda. Pleased to meet you." Miranda stuck out her hand and Damon took it.

"Damon Salvatore."

Miranda flashed him a smile as she walked back to her house. "Right this way."

Damon nodded, following her until they reached the house. Nothing has changed much, except now there was a swing set near the porch and toys littered the grassy area. Sherry opened the door and stepped through the threshold. She turned around and saw Damon standing at the doorway, a somewhat frustrated look on his face. Miranda blinked once before it dawned on her. "Oh where are my manners? Please come in."

Damon flashed her his "Damon smirk" as he walled into the house, surveying the clutter of toys and pieces of paper strewed everywhere. "I'm so sorry, this place is such a mess." Miranda apologized as she struggled to pick up a toy while making sure she didn't jostle Elena too much.

"Here, let me." Damon replied as he took Elena from Miranda and smirked. "I'll take this little demon upstairs while you pick up around here."

Miranda laughed and nodded, picking up toys and throwing them into the bin. After making sure she wasn't looking, Damon ran speedily up to Elena's room and stopped at the closed door. He slowly eased it open and stepped in, instantly coming into contact with stuffed animals and Barbie dolls around Elena's queen sized princess bed. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, inhaling her scent that was the same as the older Elena. He couldn't believe how little Elena changed from her small self. The only changed was that she didn't play with toys anymore. He gently laid her down in her bed and covered the duvets over her small frame.

Elena stirred slightly in her sleep, but stayed unconscious as the corners of Damon's mouth fell into a sweet smile. He was beginning to like this version of Elena. Atleast she wasn't pissed at him for "killing" her brother.

Slowly, he leaned in and gave her a small peck on the forehead, soaking in this moment as best he can, for he didn't know when he would get another chance like this. "Sweet dreams, my little Elena."

A/N: Awww! Don't you just love sweet Damon? Because I do!

This fanfic was inspired by reading fluffy DE fics for the majority of the day!

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, thank you for the reviews! You guys rock like always! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

"So Damon, are you new to Mystic Falls?" Miranda asked as she handed him a cup of scorching coffee.

Damon settled himself on the black, velvet couch and gratefully took the coffee. He grinned. "Why yes, I am." If he didn't want to screw up this time then he was going to have to lie and keep his vampire existence a secret.

Miranda nodded, looking out the window and watching the autumn leaves flutter to the ground before being picked up by the wind and carried off. "We just moved here too. Elena doesn't really have any friends."

Damon suppressed a snicker, knowing that Elena had alot of friends in his time. "But once she starts school I'm sure that will change."

"I'm sure it will." Damon said, even though he already knew.

A small buzzing sound interrupted them. Damon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's my phone. Do you mind?"

"Oh of course. I gotta go check on Elena anyways." Miranda said as she got up.

Once Miranda was out of eat shot, Damon snapped his phone open and growled through the receiver. "I swear to god Bennett-"

"Oh good he's here." Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief on the other line. "I didn't mean to send you back in time Damon. How are you?"

"How am I? How am I? That's the understatement of the year! I'm stuck in the past with Elena in her diaper years! How do you THINK I am?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You're what?"

"You heard me witch! You better be working on a reversal spell!" Damon snapped while glaring at the wall.

"Ok ok, sheesh calm down. It can't be that bad. I bet Elena's so cute! And hey, she doesn't hate you either."

"Wonderful." Damon muttered, thinking of the Elena in his time and wondering how she was.

Bonnie's voice turned serious as she spoke, each word dripping with authority. "Listen Damon, you're interfering with the past as we speak. Things in Elena's life will never be the same now. You just have to make sure not to reveal yourself to her or anyone in her family."

Damon nodded, already getting bored with this conversation. "Yeah whatever. Hey I have to go. Chat later." Before Bonnie could object, Damon snapped his phone shut and turned to see Miranda coming down the stairs holding a sleepy Elena. She swiped at her eyes tiredly and looked up at Damon, her small face instantly lighting up in excitement.

"Honey, this is Damon. He's the man who saved you." Miranda said gently to Elena as she set her down. Elena smiled as she ran up to Damon and hugged him tightly, her tiny arms wrapped around his midsection.

Damon smiled a little and bent down so he was eye level with her. Some things never change. She was still the damsel in distress, always needing to be saved.

"Thank you for saving me Damon." she giggled softly as Damon scooped her up in his arms, tickling her playfully.

"You're always needing to be saved, huh? Huh?" Elena squealed and laughed as Damon continued his assault on her, a smile of his own creeping onto his face. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He could get used to Elena being so innocent and sweet. She didn't have the constant fear in her eyes whenever he was around her, nor did she hate him.

Miranda smiled as she watched the interaction. She was glad that they were getting along. Elena seemed to really have taken a liking to this man. And it seems Damon really liked her too.

Elena giggled as she wiggled out of Damon's hold and he set her on the floor, watching as she ran over to a box of toys and began playing. "She really does like you." Miranda commented.

"Why wouldn't she?" Damon laughed as he helped Elena pull out a stuffed bear. She hugged the brown stuffed Teddy close to her chest and looked up at Damon with a sparkle of innocence in her eyes.

"This is Mr. Teddy. He's my bestest friend! Wanna hold him?"

Before Damon had time to politely object, she thrust the stuffed animal in his arms. Damon lifted the bear up and stared at it with disbelieving eyes. It was the same one present Elena slept with in her bed. He smirked, remembering the time he had played with it and had gone through Elena's "private" stuff. Good times.

"Do you like it?"

Elena's voice snapped Damon out of his daydream and he turned his head downward towards her outstretched arms, ready to take the bear back. "Your friend is cute." Damon handed the bear back to Elena and watched her put it back in the toy chest before turning to Damon, eyes gleaming with excitement. "Play with me!"

Damon smirked, staring Elena down with his intense eyes. "And what would you like to play?"

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes widened. "Let's play tea party!"

Damon resisted the urge to gag as his eyes widened. "How about we play a different game? I know! Let's go outside."

"And what are we going to do out there?" Elena asked curiously as Damon hoisted her up onto his shoulders and set her behind his head.

"I'm gonna throw you into a nice big pile of leaves until you beg me to stop. Then I'm going to tickle you to death. Sound like fun?"

Elena laughed loudly as Damon grabbed her legs and swung her off of him and into the air. She screamed as she fell down towards the earth before getting caught in two big arms. Damon held Elena close to his body as he breathed in her intoxicating scent, enjoying the sound of her childish laughter and her carefree nature. Was this the Elena before her parents died? He didn't know, but he knew that he was enjoying this fun side of her.

Damon kissed the laughing child on the forehead before opening the door and nearly running into a dark figure. His eyes widened when he took in the form of the person standing there. "No way." Damon whispered as the voice of the man sent chills down his spine.

"Hello, we haven't officially met. I'm John Gilbert."

A/N: *cue creepy background music that is used for a big cliffhanger before the screen appears with the words "The Vampire Diaries".*

Hoped you guys liked this chapter! New one coming tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena clutched Damon's leather jacket tightly as John stepped into the house, smiling at Damon innocently. "Pleasure to meet you."

Damon stared at his hand for a while before extending his and grasping it firmly. "I'm Damon."

John nodded and looked at Elena who quickly turned her face away from him and buried it in Damon's chest. "Elena, what's wrong? You don't want to see your uncle John?"

Elena didn't respond, she just kept her head in Damon's shirt and dug her tiny nails into the black fabric. Moments later, Miranda walked over and gasped when she saw John standing there. "John, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to see my family, what's wrong with that?" John replied as he took off for the living took and plopped down on the couch, patting the seat next to it. "Come and sit down. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Damon inwardly growled at the smirking fiend. Who did he think he was? And why was Elena so terrified of him? He knew she didn't like him but he had no clue that she was this deeply scared of him. Something should have happened when she was little, and Damon was going to find out exactly what that something is. "I don't think this is a good time." Damon replied flatly, looking down at the still shaken up Elena in his arms.

"Grayson won't be happy that you're here, John. It's best if you leave." Miranda replied, stealing a glance at Damon whose eyes were blazing.

John sighed as he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back when my brother is here."

The door slammed shut with such a force that caused the whole house to shake. Damon turned to Miranda, intent on getting answers. "Go put Elena upstairs and then we can talk." Miranda instructed.

Damon nodded, walking up the creaking stairs and to Elena's room. He slowly pulled her tear streaked face away from him, seeing the pain shining brightly on her face. "Hey you're ok." Swiftly, he wiped away the tears away from her face and laid her on her bed. Elena cried softly in protest as Damon pulled away from her. He sighed as he dug through the toys until he found her brown bear. "Do you want your bear?" Damon questioned as he held his hand out to her. Elena wasted no time in taking the animal and hugging it close to her body, giving Damon a silent look of thanks. Damon ran his hand through her hair delicately before walking out of her room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs to where Miranda was waiting for him at. She sighed as Damon sat himself on the couch and gave her his undivided attention. "Last year," Miranda began, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "John came to see Elena when she was two. Elena had no idea who he was since he never came over when she was a small infant but once she found out that he was her uncle she grew instantly attached." Damon listened to her intently, never once breaking his gaze from her saddened face. "Then, the problems started. John began to come over more and more until he declared that he wanted to stay a whole week. I didn't have any objections since I knew he and Elena were close. Or, so I thought."

Damon could feel his body tense at where this story was headed but struggled to remain calm as he painstakingly listened to the rest. "One night, we woke up to the sound of Elena crying and screaming bloody murder I ran in there as fast as I could but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Elena was lying on her bed, covered in cuts and blood." Miranda took a shaky breath, not able to get the next words out without crying. "She was lying there naked, all of her clothes were thrown to the floor in a mangled heap and when we took her to the doctor, he said she was victim of-of-" Without even thinking, Damon pulled the crying woman into a hug and stroked her hair between his fingertips softly.

"Hey it's ok. That man isn't going to touch Elena anymore. I'll make sure his heart is ripped out before that happens." Damon vowed, fighting off the overwhelming urge to go after John and rip his head off along with his heart.

Miranda nodded, calming down a bit and resumed her story. "After we found out what it was, John had already left. We haven't heard from him since just a few minutes ago. Grayson was so sick and morbidly disgusted by John that he disowned him as soon as he found out."

Damon nodded, too wrapped up in his anger to form a response. How can somebody do that? Damon knew he had done awful things in his life but doing that to an innocent child was absolutely unforgivable. He was going to kill John. Then once he got back to the present he was going to do it again.

A loud crash in Damon's ears startled him as he stood up suddenly, the sound of muffled cries ringing in his ears like a bell. Miranda looked up at him curiously. "Damon?"

Damon growled, letting out an animalistic hiss as his face became painted with red and fangs sprouted out from the delicate pink flesh. Miranda's eyes widened in fear as Damon turned his head towards her, fangs barred angrily. "That monster's back."

Before Miranda could respond, Damon was gone.

Damon burst into Elena's room in one fluid motion, startling John who had Elena's face pressed roughly into a pillow and a belt in his hand. Damon felt whatever control he had on his emotions slip away as he launched himself at John, pinning him into the wall. John gasped and stared at Damon's face in terror. "Wha-what are you?"

Damon didn't respond as his fangs elongated and he ripped into John's neck, quickly draining him dry. Once John's body was completely dry, Damon let it drop to the floor and leaned against the wall, giving himself a chance to get his emotions in check before he went near Elena.

The sound of someone gasping caught his attention. Damon slowly lifted his head up to see Miranda standing in the doorway with her hand over her mouth, shock freezing her in place. Elena's cries broke Damon out of his trance and soon he was holding her in his arms as she wept into his shirt. "Shhh..." Damon whispered softly as he rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to soothe her.

His eyes wandered over to Miranda who was still in shock, not believing what she just saw. "You were just-"

"I know." Damon whispered as he carried Elena over to her mother and placed her gently in Miranda's arms. "I'll understand if you want me to leave."

Just as he turned to leave, Miranda grabbed his arm tightly. "No don't leave. Please."

Damon turned around and smiled when he saw Miranda half smile. "I would never hurt you or Elena."

"I know." Miranda whispered, giving Elena back to him. "I just need to be alone to digest some things. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Damon nodded, holding Elena protectively to his chest. Miranda flashed Damon one last smile before leaving the room. He looked down at the child in his arms who seemed to be resting peacefully in his arms, the past events seemed to be forgotten.

Damon laid Elena down in her bed, kissing her temple softly. "Are you ok?"

Elena nodded, taking Damon's hand and pulling him closer. "Stay with me."

Damon smirked, shoving Elena playfully out of the way. "How can I when you're hogging up all the space?"

Elena laughed as she tried in vain to push him back. "You mean!"

Damon smirked as he pretended to be affected and rolled towards the end before he almost fell off. "Oh now you're gonna get it!"

Elena screamed as Damon pinned her to the bed, smirking devilishly at her. "Don't ever, do that again."

Elena pretended to be mad and turned her face away from him while hiding a smile. Damon's face then turned serious as he rolled off of her and laid next to her, his blue eyes captivating her. "Elena, there's something we need to talk about."

Elena nodded, looking at him with curious blue eyes. "What is it?"

Damon sighed. He didn't know how he was going to put this into words for her to understand, but the sooner she knew the better off it'll be. Then she can decide if she wants him in her life or not. "You saw what I did to John a few minutes ago, right?"

Elena cocked her head to the side. "Didn't you kill him?"

Damon nodded. "Yes I did but do you know how I did it?"

Elena shook her head from side to side. "No, I couldn't see anything."

Damon nodded and without a word he got up off the bed and felt his face change. Reddened veins overlapped the rims of his eyes and his eyes transformed into a violent red color. He studied Elena's reaction, searching for any signs of fear. He found none, only of sheer curiosity. "I'm a predator Elena. I kill people to get my food, which is blood." He paused for a second to see Elena's expression remained the same. He arched an eyebrow. "Why aren't you afraid of me like most kids would be?"

Elena smiled warmly up at him. "Because you would never hurt me. If you wanted to then you would have already. You good."

For the first time in a long time, Damon smiled a real smile and let his vampire face disappear. He crawled back into bed with Elena, wrapping his muscular arms around her small frame. "As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you."

"I know." Elena replied, yawning.

Damon chuckled a little and stroked the side of Elena's head softly, occasionally catching strands of her long hair between his fingertips. "Go to sleep."

"Damon?" Elena looked up at him as he continued to stroke the side of her face.

"Yes?" he replied gingerly.

"I love you."

All the cold remains around Damon's heart broke off and shattered at those three words. The words he had been dying to hear escape from Elena's mouth in the time that he was from. But now, he didn't care. Having Elena's trust and love, no matter the age, was the best thing that could ever happen to him. "I love you too." Damon whispered, kissing the sleeping Elena's forehead before falling off into a deep sleep, his princess of darkness held tightly against his body.

A/N: God how I would love to end the story there but I can't. We have to get Damon back to his own time don't we?

Oh and about Bonnie calling Damon, that will be explained in later chapters!

Review please!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The burning rays touched Damon's face, descending downward until it enveloped the bed in an angelic glow. The warm rays bathed both of them in golden light, causing a smile to tug at Damon's lips. He looked at Elena who was sleeping peacefully next to him, thinking about everything that had happened through the past few days. He got send to the past, met a much younger version of Elena, and killed that no good scum John. He wondered how the Elena in his time was doing and if she missed him, glad he was gone, or maybe a little bit of both. He would have to get back to the present to find out, or he could call that witch that got him sent her in the first place. As mad as he was at her, he couldn't help but feel grateful that she did this. He had gotten to protect Elena from nearly getting run over by a car, from John, and from all the other bad things out there that threatened her existence.

Elena stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, blinking a few times before she could get her focus. She looked over at Damon who cracked a smirk. "Good morning beautiful."

Elena stared at him with wary and guarded eyes. The memories from last night were hitting her hard, making her slightly scared of Damon. Damon saw the look she was giving him and sighed. He knew this wouldn't be as easy as he hoped. He knew it was going to take effort to build her trust back up, but atleast she didn't hate his guts.

"Where Mama?" Elena whined softly at Damon.

"In her room." he replied, opening his arms up to her. Elena ignored it and slid off the bed, walking towards the door and going to Miranda's room.

Damon sighed, walking over to John's body and picking him up effortlessly by one arm. The windows clashed against the wall with a bang and Damon leaped out, using his speed to zip past all the houses and made it to the woods. After digging a large hole, Damon threw John's body in it and patched it up with dirt, smirking to himself. Finally, Elena never had to see that ugly face again.

Once he was done, he dusted his hands off on his black jeans and made his way back towards Miranda's house. He hoped that Elena wouldn't stay scared of him for long.

Elena walked back into her room after having a long discussion with her mom. She still didn't understand what Damon was but Miranda told her that he was just different from them. She smiled. Damon cared for her more then her own dad did. He loved her but was hardly ever around. So naturally they grew apart as time went on. But when they did see each other Grayson would shower her with gifts and love. All she wanted was to see him more.

But still, that didn't stop her from being slightly afraid of Damon.

The door to the house opened and Damon walked in, looking around for any sign of Miranda or Elena. He sat on the couch and sighed, running his hands through his thick black hair. He had to figure out how to get back to the present, he was screwing up the past enough as it is.

The irritating ringing of his cell phone jolted Damon away from his thoughts. He groaned as he flipped his phone open only to be greeted by a pissed off Bonnie. "What the hell Damon? Do you have any idea what you are doing? You're screwing up the future!"

"And I care why?" Damon snapped back hotly, tired of getting yelled at by a pathetic witch. "Elena was in danger! You of all people should be happy that I saved her!"

"Damon," Bonnie said calmly, trying to control her emotions, "that stuff should have happened. You weren't supposed to interfere."

Damon could feel his anger reaching its peak. He gripped the phone tighter in his hands, trying to use as less strength as possible so he wouldn't accidentally break it. "So I was supposed to sit around and let her get hurt?"

"Yes Damon, that's exactly what you were supposed to do. Now you have changed things in her life that will last a lifetime!"

"How did you even call me?"

"It's called a spell Damon." Bonnie replied exasperatedly.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Witchy juju again?"

"Shut up Damon!" Bonnie snapped, clearly annoyed at his obnoxious behavior. "I'm working on a reversal spell for you as we speak. I'll get you back to this time."

Damon smirked. "Just admit it, you miss the badass vampire. The undead sex god that is perfect at everything."

"You wish jerk. I gotta go." the abrupt click of the phone sounded in his ears as he pulled the phone away. Damon let a smirk cross his face as he took in the witch's words.

A hard knock at the door jolted Damon out of his thoughts. He sighed, seeing no one coming to answer it. Damon swung open the door to reveal a brown haired man carrying a suitcase. He wore a simple blue t shirt and blue jeans. He flashed Damon a smile. "Hi, you must be a friend of my wife. I'm Grayson Gilbert."

Damon nodded. "Yeah I heard about you. I'm Damon."

Grayson shot Damon a nervous smile. "So where is Miranda?"

"Right here." Both of the men turned their heads to see Miranda standing there in her night gown, smiling brightly at Grayson. "I missed you."

Grayson smiled lovingly back at her as he ran up to her and hugged her, dropping his suitcase in the process. Miranda sighed as she pulled away. "Elena is going to be so happy that you are here."

Grayson nodded. "I know she is. I'm sorry I've been away all the time."

"I know you have a job in another town and it takes up all your time. Plus there's the office we have too."

"I'm not sure if Elena understands though. She seems more and more distant with me."

Miranda smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. "She's only three. She doesn't understand."

"True, I just wish I could be here for her more." replied Grayson, looking crestfallen.

"Being right now is all that matters." Miranda replied.

Grayson smiled at her and turned back to Damon. "I guess I should thank you for keeping my family company while I was gone."

Damon smirked. "Don't mention it. And thanks for not jumping to conclusions about me and Miranda. If you did I might have to kill you."

Grayson laughed. "You don't look like the type that would have sex with a married woman and Miranda is very faithful. She would never cheat on me."

Miranda nodded as he put his arm around her. "Thank you for everything Damon. Elena really likes you."

"I know." Damon replied. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Probably upstairs." Miranda replied as she ascended up the stairs with Damon and Grayson following her.

Miranda opened the door to Elena's room and saw her quietly playing with her toys. When she heard the door open, she looked up and immediately started running towards Grayson. "Daddy!"

Grayson embraced his daughter in a big hug, picking her up and giving her a big grin. "How has my little girl been, huh?"

"Good!" replied Elena happily, beaming.

"That's great." Grayson kissed her forehead and set her back down. "I'll be back in a minute ok? I need to go talk to your mother and Damon for a few minutes."

Elena nodded. "Hurry back Daddy! I wanna play with you before you leave again."

Grayson smiled sadly at her, bending down and kissing her softly. "Daddy's not going anywhere."

He turned towards Damon and Miranda, motioning them out of the room and he shut the door quietly behind him. "What is it you want to talk about Grayson?" Damon asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Follow me to the living room." Grayson walked ahead of Damon until they were at the foot of the stairs.

Damon saw it coming but was too late to reaction as the sharp point of a stake was stabbed into his stomach.

A/N: Oh yes I'm bad! Lol if I get to 50 reviews then you guys get an update!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Damon gasped out, feeling the wood weaken his body. His eyes met the gaze of Grayson who was smirking at him. Miranda let out a shocked gasp as she tried to help Damon but Grayson forcibly pushed her away. "No Miranda, this is a vampire. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him."

"I know he's a vampire!" Miranda cried out, shocking Grayson.

"Then why didn't you try to get rid of him?" Grayson snapped angrily at her, narrowing his eyes.

Miranda coldly glared at him. "Because he's one of the good ones, Grayson! He would never do anything to hurt Elena or me!"

Grayson stared at his wife for a few minutes before exploding into laughter, earning a dark glare from Damon, withering in pain on the ground. "You think this vampire cares about you? You think he actually gives a damn about you? He's a heartless monster who doesn't care about anyone!"

Miranda glared deeply at him, pushing past him and running over towards Damon. With one swift movement, she pulled the stake out and threw it down the stairs. Damon sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep himself him hissing in unbearable pain. Miranda grabbed his leather jacket gently. Her voice was sweetness to his ears, like honey dripping out of a honey comb. "Are you ok?"

Damon nodded, his voice rasp and weak. "I'm fine." He sent icy glares up at the astonished Gilbert.

Miranda shot a nasty glare at her husband. How could he do this to Damon, the man that protected his daughter from his depraved brother? "You have no respect." Miranda spat out bitterly. "Damon protected Elena, saved her life when she was about to get run over by a car! And this is how you repay him? Where were you when John tried to hurt her again? Where were you when he did unspeakable things to her? You try so hard to be a father to her but you fail every single time! Damon is more of a dad to her then you ever will be!"

Grayson was fuming inside. He couldn't believe that a vile, nasty vampire was raising his daughter for him! As if he didn't have enough problems. "You have no idea what you have done by letting him into your life. He will kill you both when you least expect it! I know vampires, Miranda. They have no human like qualities about them. They only seek to hurt and destroy, never caring about anyone but themselves."

Miranda opened her mouth in retaliation but Damon beat her to it. "You're absolutely correct. We vampires have no emotion, no remorse, no kindness, and no redeeming qualities when we have our emotions turned off. Vampires can choose whether they want to feel or not, and most choose not to feel anything. But some vampires actually have a heart for poor little girls that get abandoned by their father!"

"Why you-" Grayson could feel his body shaking from all the anger bubbling up in him. He hated vampires, and with good reason.

"Grayson," the alluring voice of his wife startled him, "I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until I kill this vampire!" Grayson hissed at her.

Damon sighed, standing up and looking down at the now healed stomach wound. "You're gonna have to do better then that."

"Can you guys just stop before someone gets hurt?" Miranda cried, stepping in between the feuding pair.

"Get out of the way." Grayson growled threateningly.

Miranda stood her ground, looking at him straight in the eye. "No, not until you and Damon call a truce! He saved our daughter Grayson. He protected her. Give him a chance!"

Grayson glared, debating the decision in his mind. If he let Damon stay then that would increase the chance of danger, but if he killed Damon like he originally intended to, then Miranda was most likely to never speak with him again and he would never be allowed to see his little girl that he loved more then anything. He sighed, coming to a conclusion. "Fine, I will call a truce with you, but not out of the goodness of my heart. I don't want my wife or child upset with me so I'm going to brush my feelings for you aside just this once." He stepped closer to Damon as Miranda veered off to the side, watching as Grayson stared at Damon with menacing eyes. "But know this, if anything happens to my family because of you residing here with us then I won't hesitate to kill you."

Damon nodded. "No harm will come to them. I'll see to that."

Grayson studied Damon's facial expression for any signs of deception but all he saw was honestly and sincerity. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he could trust Damon.

He stuck out his hand towards Damon and Damon did the same, silently calling a truce between the feuding families.

A/N: I know, not much action in this chapter but I promise next chapter will be far more exciting! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: First of all before I give any details about this chapter away, thank you all so much for reviewing! It means everything to me! You guys rock! ;)

For this chapter I'm going to be switching back and forth between past and present time. The beginning will take place in the present where Bonnie is trying to reverse the time traveling spell and it will show Elena's hate for Damon and how it's slowly growing into worry and concern for his whereabouts.

Enjoy! Hope this makes up for the shortness in chapter 5. That was more of a filler chapter then anything.

Present day

Bonnie sighed in frustration as she ran her hands through her mangled up hair. For weeks she has been looking through every book, trying to find a spell to bring Damon back but it was proving futile as every spell book turned out useless. "I wish grams was here." Bonnie moaned out to the empty room, surrounded by nothing but books. She missed her grams at times, and felt an inward hatred for Damon whenever she saw him but pushed it aside. Even though she wants to burn his body into ashes, she knew Stefan would never forgive her, and strangely enough she knew Elena would be pissed too.

She didn't know how age knew this, but somewhere deep inside Elena, apart of her deeply cared for him.

...

Elena sighed, dropping the pen she was holding and closed her diary. It has been over a week since Damon got sent back in time and while she couldn't be happier that she hadn't seen him due to him trying to kill her brother, a twinge of concern was resting at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how or why, but for some explicable reason, she still cared for him. She knew it was stupid to feel this way about him after what he did, so why were these feelings coming to the surface? Was it because she missed him? Was it because she still cared about him and wanted him to remain safe? She didn't know, but she did know that it was ridiculous to feel this way about him. He killed her brother, so she should hate him forever. But she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted too, she couldn't.

Past time

Damon walked into Elena's room after making a truce with Grayson. He still couldn't believe that he made an agreement with him. But he knew that this wasn't over. He could tell that Grayson was planning something the moment he shook his hand. He didn't trust that guy one bit, but he had to play along for Elena's sake. He didn't want to have another Elena who hated him. One was enough.

Elena looked up at Damon as he walked over to her, a small hint of fear in her eyes as he squatted down next to her. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Damon spoke softly, softly touching Elena's cheek. Elena filched, backing away from him slightly.

"Why are you in here? Where's Daddy?"

Damon sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He had to make her forget about John and all the things he did to her. She was too small to be going through this. "Elena, you are going to forget what John did to you, but you will remember that I killed him but only because he was trying to hurt me." Damon finished his compulsion and started to head for the door when Elena's tiny voice stopped him.

"Wait."

Damon turned around and saw Elena holding her arms up to him, obviously wanting him to pick her up. Damon gave her a confused look. "Elena, what happened to be scared of me?"

"I trust you. You killed Unky John because he was hurting you."

Damon smiled sadly at her. God he hated that he messed with her memories but he wanted her to have her innocence intact. It was selfish, but he didn't care. She didn't need to be thinking about John and all the terrible things that he did to her. Somehow, he knew that things were only to get better from here.

Elena laughed as Damon picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he breathed in her sweet smelling hair. He could never get enough of her amazing smell. It was intoxicating, to say the least. She smiled as she looked into his eyes with adoration. "Are you gonna stay with me?"

Damon nodded, his eyes glowing with love for this small child that in another world was the girl he loved so much. "I'm not going anywhere."

Elena leaned into his chest and closed her eyes as Damon kissed her softly, watching as her brown locks of hair drape over her face, making her look even more breathtaking. It broke his heart that he was going to have to leave her once Bonnie found a spell to bring him back, but he knew that she would be safe in this time. There were no threats in this world like there was in his. Nothing could hurt her now that John is gone.

His mind wandered briefly to the future and wondered if this would affect his time. Would John be alive? Would Elena still hate him? Or would she have forgiven him for killing her brother? Only way to find out was to get back to the present time and find out.

Miranda's voice interrupted Damon's thoughts and he sighed as he went downstairs after laying Elena down in her bed and kissing her goodnight. If this was about Grayson wanting to talk to him, then he did not want to hear it. He didn't want to have to deal with him right now.

"Damon, there's someone here to see you and Elena!" Miranda's voice wavered from the kitchen.

Damon's ears perked up instantly and he walked faster into the kitchen, stopping abruptly at the sight before him. His breath stayed in his throat and his eyes widened as Miranda shot him a strange look. "What's wrong Damon?"

"Yes Damon, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me." the voice echoed in Damon's ear but he refused to believe it.

"You're not-" Damon tried to speak but was immediately caught off guard as the figure used vampire speed to get infront of him.

Her breath caused bone chilling shivers to claw at Damon's back as he stayed in a dead locked staring contest. Her eyes narrowed playfully and she let out a small giggle. "Shame on you Damon. I can't believe you forget about dear old sweet Katherine."

"What the hell do you want and why are you here?" Damon seemed to regain his voice as he increased his speaking volume, eyes slowly turning red as his protective instinct kicked in.

"I just followed you from the future. Didn't want you getting lonely without me around. You might just turn into boring, brooding Stefan if you have no excitement in your life. You don't mind do you?" Her playful cat grin irritated Damon to no end.

Leaning his face in until their faces were particularly touching, Damon spat lividly in her face. "Stay away from me. Stay away from this house, and most importantly, stay the fuck away from Elena or I swear i will not hesitate to drive a stake through your cold, undead, beating heart."

Katherine smirked as she watched Damon bathe in a pool of rage. "Always the protector. So cute. But before I go I must let you know that someone else is here too. Someone that wants Elena and will stop at nothing to have her. She's the key to breaking the curse. The vampire and werewolf curse."

"And who the hell wants her?"

Katherine's lips curled into a smile. "Ask nicely and I'll tell you."

Faster then the eye could blink, Damon slammed Katherine up against the wall, his breath coming out in angry rasps. His eyes glowed with anger, swimming in his oceanic blue orbs. "Tell me who is coming after Elena you nasty, manipulative, little bitch."

Katherine easily broke free of Damon's hold and turned around to Miranda who was standing there in a state of shock, "Leave this kitchen and forget everything you saw." Once she was gone, Katherine turned back to the enraged Damon and ran her hands up his buttoned up shirt, grinning slyly. "You need to learn manners Damon. Maybe then you'll get your answer. And if you're serious about me staying away from here, then fine I will. I just came here to help you protect sweet little Elena but if you don't want it then fine. I'll leave."

"Wait!" Damon called but it was too late. Katherine vanished.

Present time

"Have you seen Katherine?" Bonnie asked Elena as they were walking down the hallways of the school.

"Nope, and I'm not worried about her. I don't want my mind constantly on supernatural things. I need to do human stuff or else I'm going to go crazy."

Bonnie nodded, her mind still worried. "What about D-"

Elena let out a huge sigh as she turned towards her best friend. "Bonnie, what part of 'i don't want to hear about supernatural' don't you understand? I don't ever want to here the D word from here on out. I don't want to hear anything that has to do with vampires. All I want is to do this carnival for Caroline and be a happy, normal teenage girl. Is that really too much to ask for?"

Bonnie sighed as she continued walking with Elena. The subject was dropped for now, but she knew that when Katherine reared her ugly head they would all go back into the world of fiction and make believe. She only hoped she could get the reversal spell ready for Damon in time before Katherine strikes again.

A/N: Hoped this chapter was worth the wait! Had a hard time getting through so killer writer's block but I managed to get this finished! The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days so please review in the meantime and have a wonderful Christmas everyone!

Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
